As any home owner will attest, security is an area of primary concern. Due to the fact that people tend to place a high value on their property and personal safety, the market place has responded with a variety of products that are intended to protect a person's dwelling from intruders.
Ranging in design from simple locking devices to complex motion detectors and forced entry alarm systems, these security products comprise a multimillion dollar industry in the United States. Accordingly, there is a constant need for new and innovative devices that aid in securing one's home from burglars, and the like. The use of the deterrent system and sprinkler device provides a means to increase security around a home or building in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.